une vie tranquille
by psycheforeros
Summary: la rencontre et l'évolution des relations entre Shizuru et Natsuki. ni child, ni orphans, ni éléments... juste la vie de lycée.
1. FONT styleBORDERBOTTOM: 0px BORDERLEFT: ...

je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence car il s'agit de ma 1ère fanfic. la raison de cette histoire est un deal que j'ai passé avec angie (akiiraandangie) : une fiction pour une fiction (en échange elle s'est engagée à terminer la guerre de l'obsidien. donc ceux qui aimaient cette histoire peuvent me remercier ^^).

prologue

l'aurore commencait à apparaitre tandis qu'une certaine raleuse grognait d'être extirpée de son sommeil par les premiers rayons de soleil.  
"pfffff c'est décidement pas une heure pour se lever le matin! et qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant?"  
primo se lever, secondo se doucher, tertio petit déjeûner. et ensuite? bah on verra à ce moment là (la fenetre, du 3ème étage c'est toujours une idée). non c'était pas une lâche déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas l'école plus que ça mais alors en plus avec cette fille dans les parages ça devenait le parcours du combattant. Koh Lanta à côté c'était 1,2,3 soleil!  
parce que mine de rien c'est du boulot de s'éclypser ni vu ni connu, de slalommer entre les étudiants, de se cacher dans des endroits insoupsonnés et dans des positions aussi diverses que variées... et tout ça juste pour pas avoir l'air d'un feu tricolore à sa seule vue... d'autant que la responsable de ses états d'âme y prenait un malin plaisir et multipliait les "rencontres (soit-disant) fortuites"... inutile donc de se demander pourquoi elle faisait tous les jours le remake du "fugitif".

mes chapitres ne sont pas longs je le sais et c'est sûrement dû au fait que, comme je l'ai toujours proclamé je ne suis pas auteur et je manque d'expérience.

ps : actuellement j'en suis au chapitre 11 ce qui me laisse le temps de vérifier gram, orth, conj... avant de poster. en tout cas je finirai cette histoire car je sais trop bien à quel point c'est frustrant quand un auteur ne finit pas ce qu'il a commencé. ça laisse un goût d'amertume pas vrai? (non non c'est pas du tout du vécu... :p)


	2. Chapter 2

tout a commencé 3 mois plus tôt alors que la specialiste ES séchage de cours devait remonter une de ses notes sous peine d'être collée ad vitam eternam. elle était donc allée à la bibliothèque pour la 1ère fois de sa vie. tandis qu'elle consultait des livres d'un air absent et sommnolent surtout, une jeune étudiante vint se pencher sur elle et la sortit de sa torpeur.  
"ara desolée de t'avoir fait peur. ceci dit ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir et encore moins ronfler tu serais mieux dans ton lit pour cela" ricanna-t-elle ce fut la 1ère fois qu'elle rougit (la première d'une longue liste!)  
alors qu'elle se levait afin de remettre l'importune à sa place elle se stoppa net car elle était face à Shizuru Fugino, présidente du conseil, une beauté à couper le souffle et surtout cette dernière était à moins de 5cm d'elle! elle recula tellement vite qu'elle se prit les pieds dans sa chaise et tomba a la renverse rougissante (2ème fois!)  
la jeune présidente avait trouvé une victime toute désignée et cela l'amusait d'autant plus qu'elle la trouvait vraiment craquante par sa facon de rougir si facilement à la moindre de ses taquineries. dans de telles circonstances pourquoi donc se priver?  
commenca donc une longue partie de cache-cache qui dura près de la moitié de l'année. Natsuki, notre sécheuse de cours maison se demandait toujours comment elle en était arrivée là. normalement un simple regard de sa part suffisait à faire avorter toute tentative d'approche de la part d'éventuels gêneurs. mais avec Shizuru ça marchait pas. pire, plus elle essayait de la regarder méchamment plus celle ci lui renvoyait un regard d'une tendresse telle, qu'elle finissait immanquablement par rougir et s'enfuir vaincue. elle ne voyait décidement pas comment s'en sortir.

"et si tu essayais de ne pas t'enfuir pour changer?"

"t'es marrante Mai! si c'était aussi facile que ça, je m'épuiserais pas à faire le contraire. mais elle fait exprès de me faire rougir à chaque fois en public. j'en perds tous mes moyens, et je sais que si je pars pas je vais me mettre a baffouiller. la honte surtout devant tout le monde."

"elle fait quoi exactement pour te faire rougir?"

"ben elle me taquine ou me fait des reflexions gênantes."

"donne moi un exemple concret."

"euh... hier alors qu'on allait se croiser, arrivée à ma hauteur, elle a penché sa tête dans mon cou puis a dit en se relevant "hum... tu sens très bon Na-tsu-ki..." avec un drôle de sourire et elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil en plus en partant. t'imagine? pour couronner le tout le couloir etait bondé! tout le monde me regardait, certains m'ont sifflé , d'autres ont commencé à chuchotter, y en a même qui m'ont félicité! le cauchemar!" Natsuki était déconfite après ce recit.

tout le long de ce discours Mai dut réfreiner une puissante envie d'éclater de rire. elle imaginait si bien la scène et la réaction de Natsuki qu'elle dut se pincer la cuisse pour se contrôler. en même temps le désarroi de son amie la peinait. à part elle-même, rares étaient les personnes à réellement connaitre Natsuki. elle passait pour dure et insensible alors qu'en fait elle était d'une timidité maladive et le cachait derrière cette carapace de rebelle asociale. elle allait essayer de trouver une solution pour aider la brune du mieux possible. mais comment? là était toute la question...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous interessait. j'ai essayé de prendre en compte ce que vous m'avez dit donc j'ai pensé aux majuscules cette fois. (merci Angie XD). En revanche Clara pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres ils sont déjà écrits pour l'instant jusqu'au chapitre 11 mais je vais essayer de faire mieux par la suite. Encore merci de vos encouragements!**

**Maintenant place à la suite.**

Chapitre 2

Les vacances venaient de débuter et Mai se rendit chez Natsuki pour élaborer une "stratégie de défense" face aux attaques répetées de la belle présidente. Et pour se faire elle avait réquisitionné Midori et Nao. Mikoto était également présente mais pour d'autres raisons : partout où mai allait elle allait aussi.

"Me dis pas que tu leur as tout raconté ?" hurla Natsuki hystérique.

"Si, car d'abord ce sont les seules à te connaître donc ton secret ne sera pas dévoilé , et ensuite on va avoir besoin d'elles..."

"Je me demande pourquoi. j'ai pas besoin que Midori m'apprenne à boire ou que Nao m'apprenne à cracher le plus loin possible..." fit elle en ronchonnant.

Nao et Midori commençaient à s'énerver et menaçaient de se tirer, laissant Natsuki se démerder. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion et la patience dont Mai disposait pour les en dissuader ainsi que la promesse de leur faire la cuisine midi et soir pendant un mois. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour son amie grincheuse? En entendant la promesse de Mai, Mikoto leva la tête.

"Et pour moi aussi tu cuisineras?" s'exlama-t-elle. Mai sourit chaleureusement.

"Mikoto je le fais déjà pour toi, et même le matin tu l'oublies?" lui répondit-elle. Toutes se mirent à rire. Mai reprit son sérieux et commença à leur expliquer son plan.

"Voilà, j'ai eu une idée. Pour battre un adversaire il faut d'abord le connaître et plus important que tout : connaître ses faiblesses..."

"Ah bon? Parce que Fujino Shizuru a des faiblesses?" intervint Natsuki sceptique "On parle de la présidente du conseil, la fille la plus belle de fuuka, la meilleure élève de sa classe. Elle est douée quelque soit le domaine et a toujours réussi tout ce qu'elle a entreprit! Même en sport elle excelle."

"Sans oublier qu'elle vient d'une des plus riches familles de la ville." renchérit Nao qui n'oubliait jamais l'aspect financier des choses...

"Je crois pourtant qu'elle a une faiblesse. Si on y réflechit bien, elle est même très remarquable..." toutes la regardèrent avec un air interrogateur. "Cette faiblesse c'est justement Natsuki."

"Hein?" s'écria celle-ci "Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Mai?"

"Faites marcher un peu vos neurones ça leur fera pas de mal! Vous aviez déjà vu Fujino san se comporter avec un ou une autre étudiante comme elle le fait avec Natsuki? Elle a toujours été comme intouchable. Elle est polie, souriante et également distante dans ses rapports avec les autres. Sauf avec Natsuki. Donc avant qu'on parte en vacances j'ai commencé à l'observer en cachette et de loin et j'ai vu qu'elle était restée la même avec tout le monde, mais quand elle aperçoit Natsuki, elle se trahit par des regards et des sourires qui veulent tout dire selon moi."

"Mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec nous?" demanda Midori.

"Tu veux peut-etre qu'on la drague pour la détourner de Natsuki? Remarque j'ai rien contre, non seulement elle est belle mais en plus elle est riche. Elle pourrait m'emmener en vacances dans des endroits luxueux..." répliqua Nao toujours avec des dollars à la place des pupilles.

"Redescends sur terre Nao t'as aucune chance! Et si je vous ai fait venir c'est pas pour ça mais parce que j'ai un plan et j'ai besoin de votre concours pour le mettre à execution. Il va falloir "dessensibiliser" Natsuki!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà je poste également le chapitre 3 dans la foulée car je sais que j'ai coupé au pire moment dans le précédent. Je voulais pas que vous soyez trop frustrés. Les prochains posts seront pour un peu plus tard en revanche (le temps que j'avance un peu l'histoire quand même). j'ai essayé d'aérer d'avantage le texte Lessy enne j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça ;)**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **

Chapitre 3

"La "dessensibiliser"?" tu pourrais être plus précise?"

"Facile : Natsuki rougit facilement à cause de sa timidité, il va falloir faire en sorte que dans un premier temps ça lui passe, ou au moins s'attenue et dans un deuxieme temps se débrouiller pour qu'elle puisse répondre sans beguayer et pour cela on n'a que 2 semaines, le temps des vacances. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide car vous êtes les deux filles que je connaisse les plus directes, aguicheuses et n'ayant pas froid aux yeux. Alors je compte sur vous pour la titiller un maximum que ce soit physiquement et verbalement."

"QUOI? Ca va pas non?" s'époumonna Natsuki.

"Tu préfères peut-être continuer à rougir en bafouillant à chaque fois que tu te retrouveras en présence de Fujino san?"

"Bah pourquoi pas. Ca risque d'être drôle après tout..." conclut Midori tandis que Nao acquiessait.

C'est ainsi qu'allaient se dérouler les deux semaines de vacances pour la pauvre Natsuki, qui sentait déjà que ses deux amies n'allaient pas lui faire de cadeaux ni la laisser souffler. Elle se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment pour lui rendre service qu'elles faisaient ça ou par pur sadisme... Or quand on connaissait ces demoiselles, la question pouvait effectivement se poser.

Durant cette période donc, le quotidien de natsuki était rythmé par des mains aux fesses, des rapprochements de lèvres suspects, des réflexions du genre "Tu veux venir sous la douche avec moi?"... Nao avait même osé un jour se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à coller son corps au sien et lui sussurer à l'oreille "Je suis sûre qu'au lit tu dois être une vraie tigresse!". Un vrai traitement de choc pour la pauvre petite brune mais qui finit par porter ses fruits car au bout d'une semaine de harcelement perpetuel c'était à peine si elle réagissait tellement elle etait blasée!

La deuxieme phase de l'opération pouvait débuter et là, notre héroine prit un malin plaisir à se venger de tout ce que Nao et Midori lui avaient fait endurer en les recadrant à chaque fois avec une réplique bien sentie qui faisait mouche à tous les coups! Mai était très fière de son poulain et Natsuki se sentait plus confiante que jamais pour affronter la sublime présidente. Nao et Midori elles, étaient écoeurées car, non seulement leurs blagues ne marchaient plus sur la brune, mais en plus celle-ci avait poussé le vice jusqu'à inverser les rôles : maintenant c'était elle qui allumait les deux jeunes filles, pour les éteindre de façon plus radicale qu'un canadaire... Ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid?

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin et Natsuki était gonflée à bloc, elle avançait confiante en direction du lycée persuadée que tout se passerait bien à présent. Elle ne craignait plus d'être en face de Shizuru. Elle passa le portail et vit au loin Mai, Midori, Nao et Mikoto. Elle s'avança et les salua, celles-ci lui répondirent avec un sourire.

Toutes regagnèrent leur classe respective, même Natsuki. La matinée lui parut évidemment interminable comme toujours et elle entendit la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeûner avec plaisir et soulagement. Elle sortit de sa salle de classe avec son repas et se dirigea vers un de ses coins préférés du lycée pour le dévorer. C'était un endroit tranquille et à l'abri des regards dans le jardin. D'où elle était elle pouvait tout voir sans être vue. Elle commença à dévoré son plat dégoulinant de mayonnaise quand elle vit au loin une silouhette passer dans le jardin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre la démarche gracieuse et élégante de Shizuru, et automatiquement elle sentit ses joues chauffer. "Ah non ça va pas recommencer! j'ai pas passé ces deux semaines d'enfer pour rien!" se dit-elle avec véhémence. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas s'avancer rapidement en direction de Shizuru et observa une jeune lycéenne essoufflée se rapprocher de la blonde en l'interpellant.

"Fujino sama pourrais-je vous parler une minute s'il-vous-plait?"

"Ara oui bien sûr. Qu'y-a-t'il Kanade san?" fit Shizuru avec un sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite. La prochaine fournée ne se fera que la semaine prochaine alors inutile de se rouler par terre ou autre (faire des crises c'est mon privilège à moi perso d'abord! na! ;)).**

**Ensuite j'ai demandé conseil pour savoir si je fusionnais mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus long et lamellana m'a dit qu'un auteur avait le droit d'être un peu égoiste alors je laisse tout tel quel. En revanche je suis quand même sympas car je vous poste les chapitres 2 par 2 donc si on fait la balance c'est pareil. Mais il va vraiment falloir que j'espace les publications sinon sous peu vous n'aurez plus rien à vous mettre sous la dent!**

**Inutile de préciser (mais je le fais quand même) que vos reviews me vont droit au coeur. J'aurais jamais imaginé que mon histoire sucite autant d'interêt alors que c'est ma 1ère fois (phrase bizarre alors ne la sortez pas du contexte svp :p) et que je la trouvais banale mais bon. Pour finir n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et suggestions et comme vous avez pu le voir j'en tiendrai compte.**

Chapitre 4

Natsuki avait rapidement détaillé l'étudiante, elle était grande, élancée, de longs cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune et légerement ondulés, elle avait des yeux d'une couleur or comme elle n'en avait jamais vu avec une mèche qui retombait légerement sur l'un d'eux. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, sa bouche bien dessinée... A la regarder ainsi on aurait cru à un tableau d'un artiste tel que Michelange. Elle était vraiment très belle.

"Fujino sama... Et bien... Voilà des semaines, ou plutôt devrais-je dire des mois que j'essaie de... de vous déclarer ma flamme, mais vous n'êtes jamais seule alors je n'ai pas pu le faire... jusqu'à maintenant. Je vous aime Fujino sama!" puis elle lui tendit une lettre en se penchant pour que Shizuru la prenne, ce qu'elle fit.

"Je ne vous demande pas de réponse immediate Fujino sama, j'espère juste que vous consentirez à y réflechir... Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée." puis elle s'inclina à nouveau pour la saluer et partit lentement d'où elle était venue tandis que Shizuru continuait de sourire.

A la vue de toute cette scène et surtout à la déclaration de cette Kanade, Natsuki avait fait tomber sa fourchette et elle avait aussi sentit son coeur se serrer. Puis elle se reprit, une fille était amoureuse de Shizuru et alors? Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien lui faire? Après tout, tout ça ne la concernait en rien. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle rangea son plat car il était évident qu'elle ne mangerait plus, elle commençait même à avoir la nausée. _"Peut-être que les autres ont raison : je dois manger trop de mayo et ça doit pas être bon pour mon organisme..."_ se dit-elle pas convaincue du tout.

Avant de partir elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de Shizuru, le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt s'était envolé , se croyant seule elle avait laissé tomber son masque impénetrable et affichait un visage triste et désabusé . Natsuki ne comprenait pas cette expression sur son visage. Elle s'en alla et décida de demander à Mai ce qu'elle en pensait, elle.

"Et tu dis qu'une fois que la fille a tourné les talons Fujino san a eu l'air triste? Mais où étais-tu toi pendant tout ce temps?"

"J'étais cachée dans un coin pour manger tranquille, ce qui fait qu'elles ne m'ont pas vu. Mais dis moi tu trouves pas ça bizarre? La fille lui dit qu'elle est amoureuse d'elle et elle réagit comme si ca lui faisait même pas plaisir. Enfin elle l'a pas fait devant l'autre mais bon le résultat est le même ça semblait plus la gêner qu'autre chose."

"Si une fille que tu n'aimes pas venait t'avouer ses sentiments tu réagirais comment toi?"

"Euh... ben... " Natsuki était genée, elle aurait peut-être pris encore moins de gants que Shizuru réalisa-t-elle. C'était une certitude.

"Ben voilà t'as ta réponse. A quoi bon être aimé si ce n'est pas de la bonne personne? Elle devait avoir de la peine pour cette fille car elle ne pourra pas répondre à son affection. Et puis..."

"Et puis quoi?"

"As-tu idée du nombre de déclarations qu'on doit lui faire chaque semaine? J'imagine combien ça doit être lassant à force. Elle est litteralement adulée mais je doute que ce soit ce qu'elle veut en fait. Elle subit tout ça en quelque sorte, ça va avec sa position dans le lycée et celle de sa famille dans la ville. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de vautours autour d'elle."

Natsuki n'y avait jamais pensé . mais c'est vrai qu'en y réflechissant, la position de Shizuru n'avait rien d'enviable...


	6. Chapter 6

**Dernier post avant la semaine prochaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :) **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5

Une fois chez, elle Natsuki repensait à ce que lui avait dit Mai : Shizuru recevait certainement bon nombre de demandes en mariage et déclarations d'amour en tout genre. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé et pour cause, elle ne s'était jamais interessé à la présidente! Elle avait de la peine pour elle d'être entourée de rapaces uniquement interessés par son argent ou sa position sociale, elle avait aussi mal pour elle de ne pas pouvoir les envoyer chier "Mais une Fujino ne peut pas faire ça..." lui avait rétorqué Mai quand elle l'avait dit, et au fond d'elle-même, elle avait du mal à encaisser qu'on puisse faire ça à Shizuru.

La vouloir juste pour des choses si futiles que l'argent, ou pour être bien en vue dans la bonne société ... Tout ça la révoltait. Elle commençait à comprendre son regard triste dans le jardin alors qu'elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Et elle sentit à nouveau ce pincement au coeur et cette nausée qu'elle avait eu en voyant cette étudiante lui faire sa déclaration.

"Rah mais c'est pas mes oignons à la fin! Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire franchement?"

Suite à ça elle alla se coucher, mais ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit, ni des trois suivantes! Le 4ème matin à l'école elle avait les yeux cernés, une humeur excécrable (pas différente de l'ordinaire en fait), et le ventre vide... Quand le professeur l'interrogea elle leva à peine la tête et rétorqua "Pffff! Je sais pas et je m'en fous, je suis fatiguée. Estimez vous déjà heureux que je sois là..."

Ni une ni deux le prof répliqua "Kuga dehors! Allez dire ça au conseil". Natsuki se leva tel un zombie et se dirigea vers la porte. Voyant son état la déléguée de classe la suivit pour l'aider à avancer. Une fois dans les couloirs Natsuki commença à voir trouble, sa démarche était mal assurée, et elle avait des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Elle continua à avancer droit devant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tellement mal, qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de la déléguée qui la réceptionna du mieux qu'elle le put sans trop savoir quoi faire si ce n'est appeller à l'aide.

"Ara que se passe-t..? Natsuki? Natsuki!"

Shizuru prit Natsuki sur ses jambes "Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état?"

"Je l'ignore, le professeur l'a renvoyé du cours et lui a dit de se présenter devant le conseil. Mais en voyant qu'elle était mal j'ai voulu l'accompagner au cas ou. Puis elle m'est tombée dessus inconsciente Fujino sama..."

"Shizu..." la voix de natsuki n'était qu'un murmure sorti d'outre-tombe.

"Allez chercher l'infirmière vite!"

"Oui tout de suite Fujino sama!" s'écria la jeune fille.

Shizuru était toujours auprès de Natsuki morte d'inquietude. Elle tentait de lui parler doucement, lui carressait les cheveux, lui donnait de petites tapes sur la joue esperant qu'elle ouvre les yeux... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'emporte et hausse le ton "Natsuki! Ouvre les yeux bon sang!". Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Shizuru resserra son étreinte alors que l'infirmière arrivait.

"J'ai prévenu les secours, ils arrivent d'ici 10 minutes." Youko pris le pouls de Natsuki, sa tension... "Elle est très pâle! Depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas mangé ?" Aucune réponse. "Et dormi?" Toujours pas de réponse. "Je vois, personne ne sait rien alors!" La présidente était crispée et serrait natsuki contre elle.

"Fujino san je m'occupe d'elle vous pouvez y aller."

"Non je ne peux pas... et je ne veux pas!" Shizuru tenait Natsuki fort contre elle avec détermination. Son regard fit comprendre à l'infirmière qu'elle ne cederait pas. Le ton de sa voix ainsi que son regard désorienta Youko : jamais elle n'avait vu Fujino dans cet état. Elle n'émit aucune protestation et la laissa tenir la brune dans ses bras tout en contrôlant son pouls et sa respiration. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent ainsi que l'ambulance arrive pour transporter Natsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à toutes et tous! Voilà le chapitre suivant pour ceux qui suivent la fic. Les reviews font toujours autant plaisir surtout que j'ai eu que de bonnes remarques sur mon travail (le seul bemol étant la longueur des chapitres mais j'y travaille et vous le verrez dans le 11ème.). En ce moment j'en suis au 13ème et j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche :s **

**Bref je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite un bon moment (j'espère...)**

Chapitre 6

Les sirènes retentissaient tandis qu'on emmenait Natsuki à l'hôpital en urgence. Shizuru tenait sa main fermement en la regardant avec angoisse. Elle sentait une boule dans son estomac en voyant la rebelle si pâle et affaiblie. Puis se rappellant ses dernières syllabes son coeur se comprima "Shizu...".

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait dit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Shizuru ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler à cause de la peur. Depuis quand était-elle si attachée à la brune? Certes elle lui plaisait, même beaucoup... Mais de là à se sentir autant concernée et touchée...?

"Non." Son masque était à nouveau en place et sa main quitta celle de Natsuki. Tandis qu'elles pénetraient les urgences on la stoppa pour lui poser des questions sur Natsuki : son groupe sanguin? "Je sais pas", ses allergies? "Je sais pas", où sont ses parents? "Je sais pas"... Elle ne savait rien!

Pourquoi l'avait elle accompagné ici? Elle ne servait à rien. Elle partit avant qu'on ne lui pose plus de question. Elle laissa toutefois le numéro de Mai. Après tout étant sa meilleure amie elle saurait répondre à tout ça elle!

bip bip bip

"Allo? Oui c'est Mai. Comment? J'arrive tout de suite! Hein? Elle est du groupe A. Non pas d'allergie à ce que je sache. Non... pas de famille non plus... j'arrive."  
La rousse déboula aux urgences comme une furie, attrappant tout ce qui porte une blouse pour savoir où était Natsuki!

"Ara Mai san tu en fais du grabuge..." se moqua Fujino. Mai était hors d'elle

"Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici? T'es venue pour te moquer de moi? T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire?"

"C'est moi qui ai accompagné Natsuki... et c'est aussi moi qui t'ai fait appeler..."

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Parce que je ne sais rien d'elle! On m'a bombardé de questions auxquelles j'étais incapable de répondre mais je savais que toi tu saurais étant sa meilleure amie... Je suis inutile ici... Pourtant je pouvais pas partir..."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'elle m'a... " sa voix devint rauque au souvenir de Natsuki l'appellant et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

Voyant la réaction de la présidente Mai ne posa plus de question et donna toutes les informations concernant Natsuki au personnel soignant. Puis elle retourna s'assoir à côté de Shizuru sans dire un mot. Elle attendait juste des nouvelles de son amie et s'efforca de ne pas prêter attention à la blonde. Malgré elle, elle jetait quand même des coups d'oeil dans sa direction et vit qu'elle tremblait.

"Fujino san? Tu es sûre que ca va?" la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était fébrile, la respiration saccadée, ses yeux retenaient des flots de larmes. Elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. En la voyant comme ça Mai regretta d'avoir été si dure et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Le corps de Shizuru se raidit au début puis elle se laissa aller au ton apaisant de Mai pour pleurer comme elle l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit. Elle se sentit tellement soulagée de ne pas avoir à se montrer parfaite pour une fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voili voilou la suite... Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7

Le docteur appella Mai et Shizuru pour leur faire part de son diagnostique. Elles s'approchèrent lentement, par crainte de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mais il leur sourit chaleureusement et leur annonca que Natsuki était hors de danger.

"Il faudra la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle mange bien et dorme au moins 8h par nuit. Et dans 1 semaine ca ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir."

"Très bien je m'occupe de ses repas alors! Fujino san je te laisse les nuits!" rétorqua Mai suite à l'annonce du médecin.

"Pardon?" Shizuru s'empourpra pour la 1ère fois de sa vie.

"Tu me dois bien ça tu crois pas? Et encore... oh oui t'as une grosse dette!" Mai commença à rire en repensant à son plan de "dessensibilisation" à cause d'elle.

"Mais, enfin... tu penses à Natsuki? Elle va hurler j'en suis sûre, elle me supporte pas alors si je dois veiller sur elle les nuits..."

"Ben elle fera avec un point c'est marre à la fin! Je vais lui faire à manger et elle me doit une faveur alors elle n'aura rien à dire c'est tout!"

Shizuru ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ça mais laissa couler car de toute façon après toutes ces émotions, elle n'était plus vraiment en état de réflechir.

"Comme tu veux mais je te laisse le lui annoncer."

Deux heures plus tard, Natsuki était réveillée et en apprenant la nouvelle un cri retentit dans tout l'hôpital!

"Tu te fous de moi Mai?"

"Ecoute je peux pas tout faire non plus! Je m'occupe du ravitaillement c'est déjà bien non?"

"Mais pourquoi Shi... Fujino?"

"Tu préfererais peut-être Nao ou Midori?" répliqua sarcastiquement Mai. "Non." Natsuki était encore une fois vaincue par l'argumentation de Mai. Natsuki en avait trop bavé avec les deux sournoises pendant deux semaines, elle préferait encore Shizuru. (Qui sait pourquoi...)

"Mai s'il-te-plait ramène moi à la maison maintenant!" Mai regarda le docteur qui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'executa et ramena Natsuki chez elle. Une fois rentrée, Natsuki se détendit peu à peu tandis que Mai lui préparait un repas somptueux qui mit l'eau à la bouche de la brune. Pendant qu'elle dévorait, la cuisinière en chef envoyait un texto. "Tu fais quoi?" interrogea la rebelle.

"T'occupe!" répondit Mai. De toute façon Natsuki était trop occupée à engloutir tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table pour y prêter attention. Elle comprenait l'engouement de Mikoto pour la cuisine de la rousse. Dix minutes plus tard alors que Natsuki finissait de manger, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Mai alla ouvrir, et accueillit l'invité chaleureusement.

"Fujino san je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas tu?"

"Bien merci. Mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Shizuru... Tu veux bien?"

"Bien sûr, alors appelle moi Mai." lui dit elle en souriant. "Bon je te laisse le bébé pour la nuit. Elle a prit son bain, elle a mangé. Il lui reste plus qu'à faire son rototo!" Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire surtout en entendant le "bébé" hurler. "Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi? Je suis pas un bébé et si l'une de vous m'approche je lui montrerai à coup de pompe dans me c... que je suis adulte!"

Mai et Shizuru riaient d'autant plus en entendant les propos de Natsuki. C'était un peu le but aussi. Elles avaient acquit une certaine complicité basée la dessus.

La dessus, Mai s'en alla, laissant Natsuki seule avec la jolie présidente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Alors pour commencer comme d'habitude j'adresse mes remerciements à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et laissent des reviews pour me dire qu'ils aiment mon histoire. Ca fait évidemment très plaisir et motive pour la suite (à ceci près que j'ai une panne d'inspiration en ce moment... :s mais ne perdons pas espoir je pense que ça va revenir). Voilà donc la suite tant attendue par mon petit fan club ^^ A présent bonne lecture les enfants.**

Chapitre 8

"Natsuki? Est ce que ça va?"

"O-oui... Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu m'as fait très peur! Tu... tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras et ... j'ai eu peur comme jamais..." en disant cela Shizuru n'avait pas son éternel masque de perfection, elle avait été tellement boulversée en voyant la rebelle inconsciente dans ses bras.

"Ca va maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter! Tu as sûrement mieux à faire de tes soirées..." lui dit-elle avec un sourire "Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta copine sinon ça risque de barder."

"Mais de quoi tu parles? Quelle copine?"

"Je parle de Kanade san. Si tu restes trop avec moi elle risque non seulement de mal le prendre mais en plus de se faire de fausses idées... Tu ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver avant que ça dégénère, tu penses pas?" Natsuki le dit en plaisantant mais rien qu'en prononçant le nom de Kanade ça lui faisait mal elle sentait son coeur comprimé dans sa poitrine.

"Comment connais-tu Kanade? Tu l'as vu faire sa confession c'est ça? De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance je ne suis ni avec elle ni avec personne. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux ou croire ce que tu veux. Sur ce je te laisse dormir je serai dans la pièce à côté."

"T'es pas avec elle mais elle est amoureuse de toi. Et elle est presque aussi belle que toi... enfin... aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville mais elle, elle est vraiment belle! Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle t'indiffère?"

"Si. Car c'est le cas. Elle est très gentille, intelligente et sa famille est encore plus riche que la mienne c'est pour ça que ça me faisait mal de la repousser car venant d'elle je savais qu'il n'était pas question de rang social. Que ses sentiments étaient vrais et c'est une chose si rare de là d'où je viens... Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle."

"Mais..."

"Ca suffit. Maintenant va dormir c'est l'heure et je dois m'assurer que tu dormes comme Mai veille à te faire de bons petits plats. Et je suis crevée moi aussi de ma journée."

"Bonne nuit alors." dit Natsuki. Shizuru ne répondit pas et attendit que Natsuki s'endorme pour se détendre un peu.

"Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Shizuru se leva d'un bond et attrappa Natsuki pour la serrer dans ses bras, Mai l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait parfois des terreurs nocturnes.

"Natsuki, calme toi je suis là..." la voix de Shizuru était douce et appaisante. Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva _"dans les bras de Shizuru?" _pensa-t-elle interloquée.

"Hein? Tu fais quoi là? Espèce de perverse tordue! M'approche pas!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A la suite! Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez...**

Chapitre 9

"Tu as fait un cauchemar qui t'a fait hurler mais la prochaine fois je te laisserai! Ou alors je demande à Mai qu'on échange nos rôles : elle restera avec toi les nuits et je te ferai tes repas!"

Tandis que Shizuru se levait pour s'en aller Natsuki lui retint le bras.

"Non s'il-te-plait reste avec moi... je... j'aime ta présence... j'aime être près de toi..." dit-elle rougissante. "Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est juste que... j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'étreigne et ça... ça m'a surprise. Je suis juste un peu tendue en ce moment. S'il-te-plait ne m'en veux pas. Je..."

"Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien. N'y pense plus." Shizuru s'était assise à côté d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'elle se détende.

Elle sentit le corps de Natsuki se relâcher et se laisser aller contre le sien. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière, elle venait de s'endormir. La blonde la regarda avec tendresse et allait se lever quand elle sentit que Natsuki lui tenait toujours le bras dans son sommeil l'empêchant de partir. Elle sourit et se coucha près de la jeune fille pour s'endormir rapidement. La journée avait été éprouvante et elle ne tenait plus.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Natsuki ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage toujours endormie de Shizuru. Elle réalisa alors que la jeune fille avait passé la nuit avec elle dans son lit. Une vive chaleur s'empara de ses joues, elle aurait voulu bouger mais était comme paralysée, hypnothisée par le magnifique visage de la presidente.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle dormait qu'elle n'avait pas son éternel masque impénètrable. Elle avait des traits si fins et si purs que la rebelle croyait voir un ange, son regard s'attarda ensuite sur ses lèvres. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Elle déglutit, sa gorge se faisant de plus en plus sèche et elle avait l'impression d'avoir comme une boule dans l'estomac.

Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui de Shizuru, elle était comme envoutée par celle-ci et ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Plus la distance les séparant s'amenuisait, plus elle sentait le souffle chaud de la respiration de la jeune fille étendue près d'elle. Plus que quelques centimètres... Soudain Shizuru ouvrit lentement les yeux pour plonger directement dans ceux de Natsuki. Réalisant la proximité de celle-ci, elle rougit tandis que Natsuki elle, comprit ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire et que la présidente l'avait deviné aussi.

Elle se recula si vite qu'elle tomba à la renverse du lit en poussant un cri de surprise au début qui finit en cri de douleur quand sa tête rencontra le sol.

"Ara Natsuki est ce que ça va?"

"C'est pas... C'est pas..." baffouilla cette dernière rouge de honte.

"Si c'est bien ce que je crois." répliqua-t-elle en souriant doucement à la brune qui rougissait de plus belle en détournant le regard. Elle était tellement gênée que Shizuru l'ait surprise et qu'elle ait compris ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Je... je... je suis désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je..."

"Ara si c'est Natsuki qui m'embrasse je ne suis pas contre, au contraire..."

"Tu dis encore ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise?"

"Non je le dis car je le pense sincèrement."

Le regard des deux jeunes filles se croisa à nouveau. Un silence s'installa. Elles s'ensorcelaient mutuellement. Natsuki se releva lentement pour se rassoir sur son lit à côté de Shizuru. Cette dernière se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frolent puis fusionnent provoquant une décharge électrique dans leurs colonnes vertébrales respectives. Au moment où leur baiser allait s'approfondir, la sonnerie de la porte retentit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde! Alors je m'excuse pour le retard j'ai eu de petits pb de format de mes fichiers. Voilà la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que le temps vous a pas paru trop long ^^**

Chapitre 10

"Ara Mai? Tu es en avance, c'est pas encore l'heure du déjeûner."

"Je sais mais j'ai une journée chargée alors je voulais juste apporter son déj' à Natsuki et... Shizuru? Qu'est ce que t'as? T'es toute rouge? J'espère que t'as pas la grippe au moins?"

"Non Mai ça va. Je suis en parfaite santé rassure toi."

"T'es chaude, t'as de la température? Il faudrait pas que tu contamines Natsuki si tu es malade..."

"Non je vais bien je t'assure..."

"Bon si tu le dis je te crois. J'y vais j'ai plein de trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Je repasserai ce soir pour le dîner de Natsuki."

Les deux filles se saluèrent puis Shizuru amena le repas de la brune à la cuisine et en profita pour se faire un thé et préparer le petit déjeûner. Elle repensait à ce baiser et ne réalisa même pas que Natsuki l'avait rejoint et se tenait derrière elle. La convalescente ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de Shizuru mais n'osait pas s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant qu'est ce qu'elle en avait envie! Ca la brulait à l'intérieur, elle voulait sentir la présidente dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle rougit au souvenir de ce contact si doux. Elle leva une main tremblante en direction de la blonde lorsque celle-ci se retourna et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand la main de Natsuki lui effleura la poitrine.

"Pa-pardon, je..."

"Ara natsuki tu m'as fait peur. C'était Mai qui apportait ton repas car elle est prise toute la journée. J'ai fait le petit déjeûner alors viens manger. Si tu prends pas vite des forces Mai pourrait me le reprocher en disant que je m'occupe pas bien de toi."

En passant à côté de Natsuki leurs mains se frolèrent. Instinctivement elles levèrent les yeux et leurs regards se plongèrent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Elles restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant de nombreuses secondes avant que la brune rassemble son courage et saisisse la main de Shizuru. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui posant l'autre main sur sa joue et s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser. Natsuki mit ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la serra fort contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe tandis que la présidente passait ses mains dans sa nuque, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

Leur baiser était à la fois tendre et intense, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ce qui leur arracha un gémissement à toutes les deux. Les secondes défilaient, puis se transformaient en minutes sans qu'elles n'envisagent de se décoller l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient comme dans une bulle, coupées du monde extérieur, resserrant leur étreinte tandis qu'elles se dévoraient littéralement. Au bout d'un long moment elles se décidèrent à se séparer à contre coeur essoufflées et rougissantes.

Puis Shizuru entraina Natsuki au salon la tirant par la main et lui rappellant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'alimente sous peine de représailles de Mai. Sauf qu'une fois dans le salon, Natsuki ne l'entendait pas ainsi et ramena Shizuru contre elle, l'embrassant furtivement avant de descendre dans son cou. Elle était tantôt maladroite tantôt entreprenante mais toujours attentionnée et douce ce qui faisait vraiment fondre l'autre jeune fille qui n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus pour craquer.

"Nat-Natsuki... s'il te plait arrête. Je t'en prie stop!"

Natsuki la fixait avec un regard terrifié. Avait-elle été si maladroite? Shizuru avait-elle changé d'avis? Est ce que c'était de sa faute si Shizuru la repoussait? Voyant toutes ces questions dans les yeux de la brune la présidente la rassura "Ara tu es vraiment craquante! Beaucoup trop même... Si je ne t'avais pas stopé maintenant je n'en aurais plus eu la force ni la volonté plus tard... Mais primo je suis là pour veiller à ta santé et secundo il est trop tôt pour tout ca..." Elle rougissait en repensant à ce qu'elle avait en tête alors que la motarde la dominait dans une étreinte pour laquelle elle était totalement conscentante malgré son bon sens...

Natsuki était vraiment frustrée, car non seulement elle n'était pas du genre a laisser libre cours à ses "envies" mais en plus elle avait bien compris (c'était pas difficile) qu'elle plaisait autant à Shizuru qu'elle même lui plaisait! Mais elle la laissa être la voix de la raison et son infirmière perso et se plia à tout ce qu'elle lui disait avec le sourire en plus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne la quittait plus depuis que la jolie blonde était près d'elle.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 4 jours au lieu du double pour avoir une forme olympique!

"Quels incapables ces docteurs à la manque! 8 jours..." Elle en riait encore. "Ils sont trop nuls! C'est à se demander s'ils ont vraiment fait médecine."

**Voili voilou! Jespère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas décus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires sur la tournure que prennent les choses.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous! Alors je commence par une mauvaise nouvelle : ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier. J'ai décidé de couper mon histoire en 2 distinctes (essenciellement pour me mettre moins de pression car ça fait vraiment une très longue histoire pour une première fois :s). La seconde chose est que je finirai cette fic sur un lemon (mais il s'agit de mon premier donc je ne garantis pas le résultat.) vous êtes avertis... Voilà ceci étant dit place à la suite et au chapitre 11. N'oubliez pas de mettre des commentaires pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Shizuru allait entrer, Natsuki la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la reposer, la plaquant doucement contre le mur pour l'embrasser tendrement. "Alors comment tu trouves la malade?" murmura-t-elle en souriant. La présidente rougit suite à tout cela : "Assez bien pour retourner à l'école en tout cas!"

La motarde boudait : "Shizuru..." fit-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker battu. "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ni ce que j'avais en tête... J'en peux plus que tu me tiennes éloignée de toi. Je suis plus malade et je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, qu'on soit seul ou pas. J'aimerais que tu sois ma petite amie... (natsuki rougissait) t-tu veux bien?"

Alors qu'elle regardait par terre pour rester concentrée elle sentit Shizuru se coller contre elle, la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille "Oui. J'ai envie d'être ta petite amie mon coeur." En l'entendant la surnommer comme ça Natsuki avait l'impression d'être comme dans un cartoon avec de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Elle était rouge comme une bouteille de ketchup et resserra la beauté blonde contre son corps en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis huma son parfum.

"Si ça continue il va pas me falloir longtemps avant de tomber vraiment amoureuse de toi..."

"Ara! Et qui te dit que je ne le suis pas déjà?"

Natsuki en entendant ces mots restait muette. Une tornade s'abattait dans son coeur et son ventre. "Shizuru serait amoureuse de moi?" elle souriait, mais était terrifiée. Et pourtant cette révélation l'avait rendu si heureuse. Elle aurait voulu courir partout, dans tous les sens, faire comme Mikoto et grimper aux arbres. Elle voulait exprimer sa joie d'être aimée en retour par la personne qui lui faisait complètement perdre pied et rendait la louve aussi tendre et inoffensive qu'un louveteau.

Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire d'instinct était de se blottir dans les bras de la jeune blonde, resserer son étreinte, et caler son visage contre le cou de la présidente laissant ses souffles la rendre folle et fébrile mais ça elle n'y avait pas pensé encore grisée par les paroles que la sublime jeune femme avait prononcé peu avant.

"Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit?"

"Ara mais..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Shizuru, j'ai pas d'idée tordue en tête! C'est juste que ... il... il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars et... enfin. S'il-te-plait reste près de moi. Quand je te sens à côté ça m'apaise même quand je dors. Je te jure que je ferai rien de bizarre et puis comme tu l'as dit c'est "trop tot". J'aimerais juste dormir dans tes bras, les battement de ton coeur m'appaisent, ta chaleur aussi. Tu-tu-"

"Oui je resterai avec toi Natsuki! Si ça te rassure je le ferai sans la moindre hésitation. Mais pourtant tu semblait en faire de moins en moins non?"

"J'en fais moins depuis que tu es là..." Natsuki murmurait la fin de la phrase. Elle était gênée alors que la jolie blonde savait déjà "presque" tout sur elle. "Mais je panique quand je te sens pas près de moi. Même quand je dors je ressens ton absence. Comme cet après midi où tu m'as laissé pour te faire du thé. Ne pas te sentir à côté de moi sur le canapé m'a reveillé. I-il faut que je ... faut pas que..." Natsuki rougissait et avait les larmes aux bords des yeux.

"Tout va bien Natsuki je suis là et je ne compte pas en bouger tant que tu me diras pas le contraire." sa voix était si douce et appaisante comme la première nuit où Natsuki avait eu une terreur nocturne. La présidente avais réussi à la rassurer rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

Au moment d'aller se coucher la jeune fille supposée malade se cala contre la blonde qui rougissait car ce contact soudain lui donnait des envies qu'il n'était pas encore question d'assouvir. Cependant elle était humaine et sentir le corps de celle qu'elle aimait contre le sien ne pouvait la laisser de marbre non plus. Elle ferma les yeux et se reconcentra sur le plus important c'est-à-dire rassurer natsuki et s'assurer qu'elle dorme bien. C'était déjà bien parti pour car à peine avait-elle été contre Shizuru qu'elle s'était endormie sereine. Sa respiration, l'expression apaisé de son visage, ses muscles détendus ne laissait aucune place à l'interpretation : elle dormait comme un gros bébé!

Shizuru la regardait avec un air attendri, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard fixé sur sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle ressera son emprise autour de Natsuki, qui au lieu de hurler de terreur, ronronnait (comme aurait pu le faire Mikoto... Mais depuis quand un loup ronronne? Disons alors qu'elle grognait adorablement) puis un son sortit de sa bouche "Shi... zu..."

"Dors mon ange. Je veille sur ton sommeil alors sois tranquille il ne t'arrivera rien cette nuit..."

"Shi... te... t'aime.. si..."

La théinomane eut un sourire qui atteint ses oreilles en entendant la déclaration non volontaire de son amoureuse. Mais c'était d'autant plus craquant qu'elle dormait et donc disait ce qu'elle avait dans le coeur sans restriction ni contrainte.

Shizuru resserra son étreinte et fit un autre bisou sur le front de la rebelle. Puis elle se cala davantage contre Natsuki pour dormir. Elle aussi avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps, sa respiration, ses bras autour d'elle. Il faut le dire, elle n'avait jamais bien dormi depuis le décès de ses parents dont personne n'était au courant. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle vivait avec eux et était riche. Ce qui était à moitié vrai. En fait elle vivait avec son oncle et sa tante, et avait hérité de ses parents qui l'avaient mise à l'abri du besoin.

On pouvait donc dire qu'elle était riche certes mais ces nuits étaient tourmentées comme celles de Natsuki. Qui sait... C'est peut-être pour ça que Natsuki put dormir avec elle pour la première fois depuis des années et vice versa pour Shizuru. Leurs peines s'annulant peut-être l'une l'autre et leur offrant un moment de répit bien mérité compte tenu de leur si jeune âge. Les heures passaient, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais aucune ne daignait se reveiller. Comme si ce sommeil réparateur devait durer une éternité pour rattraper le temps, les insomnies, les cauchemars, les sueurs froides... Elles étaient si paisibles, détendues, sereines. Après tout manquer une journée d'école n'était rien en comparaison de cette acalmie si nécessaire.

DING DONG!

"Hum... roh quoi?" Natsuki fut la première à se réveiller au son aggressif de la sonnette. Voyant Shizuru endormie elle eut un doux sourire puis se leva pour rejoindre la porte sans faire de bruit. En l'ouvrant Mai allait crier mais Natsuki lui imposa le silence avec un main sur la bouche.

"Shizuru dort à poing fermé alors ne la réveille surtout pas ou t'auras affaire a moi! Pigé?"

"Tiens donc? Et depuis quand le sommeil de la présidente t'importe tant?" fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Depuis qu'on est ensemble c'est-à-dire hier et pas de commentaire ou je te tue!" ajouta-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je suis contente pour toi en tout cas. Je t'ai juste apporté ton déjeûner. Mais tu me sembles en forme dis donc! Tu t'es même réveillée en entendant la sonnette c'est une première!" fit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ca va. Je t'ai dit : pas de commentaire." la motarde rougissait de plus en plus. "Merci Mai pour le repas."

"J'en ai fait un peu plus pour Shizuru au cas où mais je pense avoir bien fait."

"Oui. Merci" le sourire de la brune était reconnaissant, gentil, presque sans défense (comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu en tout cas. Jamais si doux et innocent.)

"Je te laisse maintenant. tu salueras Fujino san de ma part. Dors bien et ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe des notes et devoirs je te ferai tout passer pour la journée manquée ainsi que pour elle. Je demanderai pour qu'elle rattrape tout. Reposez-vous et profitez de cette journée de tranquillité." Mai était toujours attentionnée et avait pris les devants en proposant de tout prendre en charge pour qu'elles n'aient plus qu'à rattraper une petite journée. Il faudrait vraiment un jour qu'elle lui renvoie l'ascenceur pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle!

Alors que la cuisinière s'en allait, la brune l'arreta.

"Mai..."

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Merci. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai le plus besoin. Merci" Natsuki avait une légère teinte rosée sur les joues mais rien de spectaculaire. Ca lui arrivait aussi avec son amie et elle le savait. Mais ces mots touchèrent malgré tout la rouquine droit au coeur qui souriait avec des yeux humides.

"Voyons Natsuki c'est normal! On est ami non?"

"Oui!" affirma la rebelle qui serra Mai dans ses bras (ce qui la dérouta car elle n'y était pas habituée de la part de la jeune fille) "Bien sûr qu'on est ami! Tu es même ma meilleure amie et tu le sais!" Mai fut encore une fois touchée, le sourire de Natsuki était si enfantin, si pur, innocent et joyeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la tête de celle-ci pour lui faire un bisou sur le front comme elle faisait à Taku. C'était vraiment une marque de tendresse pour elle. Natsuki le savait et rougit encore une fois mais gardait cette même expression angélique sur son visage.

"A ce soir pour ton dîner?" fit Mai.

"Oui! Mais apporte six parts si tu veux bien."

"Six parts? Mais vous allez être malades avec tout ça!" fit Mai inquiète.

"Non ca ira. Six parts pour toi, Shizuru, moi et trois parts pour Mikoto." puis elle se mit à rire.

"Ah si c'est une invitation, alors avec plaisir mais dans ce cas il faudra plutôt huit parts car Mikoto mange plus que tu n'imagines!" puis elle se mit à éclater de rire. "Bon alors à ce soir?"

"Oui! A 8h ça vous va? Tu apporteras ses cours à Shizuru en meme temps. Moi je m'inquiète pas trop mais elle, elle va vouloir rattraper vite j'imagine."

"Sûrement. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la première de sa classe. J'apporterai tout ça tout à l'heure t'inquiète pas! A tout' Natsuki."

"A tout'" répondit celle-ci.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà J'avais promis de pas laisser ma fic inachevée. Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Je sais j'ai été longue mais j'avais une flémite aigûe de m'auto beta reader :p (il subsiste sûrement quelques fautes malgré tout :s) Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai dû changer de catégorie (en M, on se demande pourquoi vu le niveau de mon pseudo lemon... Mais c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça et je suis d'une nature pudique alors soyez indulgent encore une fois avec moi...)**

**Question : où sont passés krsnik? lam ellana? et natsushizu? Dommage que "perdu de vue" n'existe plus ^^ Donnez des news svp :)**

Le soir venu Mai arriva avec Mikoto le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait apporté de quoi nourrir un régiment mais savait que ça ne ferait pas long feu (une tite tête brune allait sans aucun doute se charger de tout écumer vite fait bien fait). A peine arrivée, Mikoto déjà hurlait à la mort "Mai quand est ce qu'on mange? J'ai faim!"

"Mikoto tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour! Tu me fais passer pour quoi là. On dirait que je te nourris pas et te laisse dépérir!" Mai baissait la tête inutilement car toutes savaient qu'elle prenait grand soin de la féline mais même si elle remplissait son ventre, il n'en était pas de même de son éducation qu'elle laissait un peu aller. Elle était si touchée par le naturel de la tite brune, celle-ci faut dire était vraiment désarmante de naïveté et de spontanéité. Elle mangeait comme 4 c'est vrai mais en même temps était si pure et authentique pour tout. Comment le lui reprocher?

Une fois à table, le sourire de Mikoto aurait pu servir d'éclairage tellement il était lumineux "Wouah! Ca c'est un repas! bon ap'" puis elle se jeta sur tout ce qui se présentait devant elle de peur de manquer

Les témoins de la scène ne purent que rire à la réaction de Mikoto qui avalait tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez.

"Ara! Dis moi combien de fois par semaine tu dois te ravitailler pour nourrir cet adorable petit Gargantua?"

"Par semaine Shizuru? Tu plaisantes? Je dois y aller tous les jours! C'est à se demander comment elle est pas devenue énorme avec tout ce que je lui prépare à manger! Elle doit avoir un métabolisme qui brule les déchets et graisses à toute allure. Parce qu'elle dort tout le reste du temps en plus!"

"T'es sûre qu'elle est humaine au moins?" titilla Natsuki posant un doigt sur la petite.

"Oui oui mais laisse la manger sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau!" ricana Mai.

"Quoi elle va aussi me bouffer le doigt?" commenta Natsuki en paniquant.

"Non!" Mai éclata de rire à la réponse de la motarde "Mais elle va gueuler très fort et si elle crise elle pourrait miauler et rameuter tout le quartier..."

"C'est bien ce que je disais : elle est pas humaine!" ajouta Natsuki.

"Ara moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne."

"Mignonne dans quel sens on peut le savoir?" demanda Natsuki en boudant.

"Voyons Natsuki mignonne comme une enfant! Et en plus elle est drôle avec toute cette sauce autour de la bouche : on dirait qu'elle porte un masque!" ricana la jeune femme.

"Mouais ben regarde pas trop sa bouche." râla la brune à voix basse.

"Natsuki franchement! Je suis pas pédophile. Et je préfère un corps abouti et pulpeux." elle murmura la dernière phrase avec un sourire (plus que craquant) pour pas être grillée par Mai qui avait déjà tout comprit alors que Mikoto n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête de son bol, trop occupée qu'elle était.

La rebelle vira cramoisie à la fin de la phrase.

"Ok ça va! Bon on peut parler d'autre chose?"

"Et si vous arrêtiez de vous cacher? T'as contaminée Shizuru ou quoi? Où est le mal à ce que vous soyez ensemble? On est plus au 19ème!"

"C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'es avec Tate! Tu veux échanger nos places?"

"Ara non sans façon. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire à ce sujet et bien que j'apprécie Mai je ne veux que Natsuki!"

"Mais... mais non! Je ne donne Shizuru à personne! Et qu'est ce que je raconte -rougit- je voulais juste dire : tu ferais quoi si tu aimais une femme? Ca te poserait aucun problème? Tu ferais comme si de rien n'était? Ou tu t'afficherais?"

"M'afficher je sais pas. Comme toi je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi... Mais si je suis vraiment amoureuse, alors oui je pense que je le ferais. Ca me serait égal ce qu'on pourrait dire du moment que je suis avec cette personne. Si je l'aime c'est tout ce qui importe en tout cas pour moi. je laisserais pas les gens ou quoi que ce soit m'empêcher d'être avec elle. Et puis après tout ce qui se passe une fois qu'on est seul... Ca ne regarde que les personnes concernées non?

Natsuki était stupéfaite de ce que venait de dire son amie. Elle avait raison bien sûr et le savait au fond d'elle, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire "C'est parce que tu n'es pas dans cette situation. C'est facile de parler mais tant que ça ne te concerne pas tu peux pas savoir." En réalité elle s'en voulait à elle même. Ce qu'avait dit Mai était certes très naïf et touchant mais dans le fond elle n'avait pas totalement tort : après tout ses sentiments pour Shizuru étaient sincères et réciproques. Elle aimerait pouvoir la prendre par la main dans la rue sans penser que ca puisse choquer les gens, de toute façon elle ne vivait pas pour eux mais pour elle (et à présent pour elles!). Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par cette simple révélation. Elle attrapa Shizuru et l'embrassa sous les yeux ébahis de Mai (Mikoto ne levant toujours pas le nez de son assiette ^^).

"Natsuki? Que t'arrive-t-il?" demanda la jolie blonde abasourdie.

"C'était un essai!" dit Natsuki dont le sourire se transforma en rire.

Shizuru ne se remettait toujours pas de l'élan de sa petite amie qui était pour le moins fougueux et surtout inattendu. Elle regarda Mai et put lire dans les yeux de celle-ci qu'elle avait des éléments de réponse à lui fournir. C'était pas pour rien qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Tandis qu'elle questionnait la rousse du regard, celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle saurait tout en temps voulu, puis sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki lui prendre la main. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé quelques instants plus tôt elle était extrêmement réactive physiquement. Voyant cela Natsuki s'inquiéta.

"Shizuru? Qu'est ce que t'as? Ca va?"

"Ara oui Natsuki. Je suis simplement encore sous le choc de ton baiser. Tu t'améliores à chaque fois regarde dans quel état tu m'as mise!" sur ce elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, qui rendit la motarde pivoine.

"J... pa... rohhhhhhh! SHIZURU! arrête un peu de jouer avec moi comme ça!"

"Moi? Je crois plutôt que c'est Natsuki qui joue. As tu idée de comment je suis là? Crois-tu que je tremble volontairement? Ou sursaute? Sans parler de rougir? Je peux te le dire c'est une première! Et c'est à cause de toi." Plus elle parlait, plus le ton de la voix de Shizuru diminuait alors qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal un rougissement sur ses joues. Elle était Shizuru Fujino après tout!

"Vraiment?" Natsuki ne put elle retenir un large sourire de fierté melée de joie que Shizuru lui dise ça. Elle ne put non plus se retenir de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Doux et innocent... Mais surtout amoureux.

"Et bien... Si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse en tête à tête..." fit Mai souriante.

"Mais! J'ai pas fini de manger! On est obligé de partir maintenant? J'ai à peine entamé les hors d'oeuvres..." hurla la petite féline brune qui sortait la tête de sa gamelle pour la 1ere fois

depuis qu'elle l'y avait plongée.

Toutes les autres explosèrent de rire. Entre la réaction de la gamine, son expression et sa figure couverte de taches de sauce et autre nourriture... C'était à pleurer de rire. Mikoto ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Mai lui dise qu'elle pouvait continuer de manger, tandis que la motarde acquiessait. Ni une ni deux Mikoto replongea tête première dans son bol sous les yeux amusés de Shizuru qui trouvait son comportement adorable et rafraichissant. De là où elle venait c'était parfaitement inconcevable de se tenir ainsi à table. C'est sans doute pour ça que la jolie blonde, bien que surprise, aimait cette spontanéité, et ce naturel.

La soirée se déroula ainsi tranquillement. Les jeunes filles discutaient de tout et de rien, elles riaient, plaisantaient, étant tantôt sérieuses, tantôt plus légères. Mikoto avait fini par s'endormir sur les genoux de Mai qui lui caressait les cheveux, et chose qui étonna les deux autres, cela faisait ronronner la petite brune au sens littéral! Elle ronronnait réellement comme un chat! Mai elle n'y faisait plus attention elle le savait mais ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire en voyant l'air apaisé, serein et heureux de sa petite protégée. Elle était véritablement désarmante ainsi, même Natsuki avoua qu'elle la trouvait "casse pieds mais 'mignonne' enfin surtout quand elle dort et qu'on l'entend plus

quoi" c'était sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle l'aimait bien. Mai le savait et sourit tandis que Shizuru qui la connaissait depuis moins longtemps eut besoin d'une minute pour analyser sa réponse, puis elle finit par sourire et resserra la main de sa rebelle.

"Bon on va y aller. Il se fait tard et moi même je commence à être fatiguée sans parler de Mikoto qui dort déjà..."

"Tu as besoin que je t'aide à la porter pour rentrer?" demanda Natsuki.

"Non ça va. En fait aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre quand on la voit manger, elle est légère comme une plume! Et puis nous sommes tout à côté. Mais merci Natsuki. Bonne

Nuit à vous 2." Mai leur sourit puis s'en alla avec sa petite brune sur son dos.

La porte refermée Natsuki se retourna pour voir une Shizuru étouffer un baillement.

"Je crois que Mai et Mikoto ne sont pas les seules à être fatiguées. Si on allait dormir mon coeur?" tandis que Natsuki souriait, la blonde était surprise : sa petite amie l'avait appelé ''mon coeur'' mais elle sentit aussi une chaleur l'envahir en entendant cela. Puis s'approchant d'elle, elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de l'entrainer dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Elles se changèrent puis se glissèrent sous les draps. Shizuu était sensée être fatiguée mais ce fut elle qui provoqua Natsuki!

Le toucher des lèvres de Shizuru sur sa peau fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase! Nastuki n'en pouvait plus : elle voulait Shuzuru, là maintenant, elle avait envie d'elle. Et elle le lui fit comprendre à sa manière. Avec douceur et empressement elle poussa la blonde sur le lit, puis vint se coller contre elle tendrement lovant son corps contre le sien. Elle lui dit dieu sait quoi à l'oreille mais certaines choses la faisaient rougir (à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle lui mordille le lobe qui provoquait cette réaction).

Natsuki se trouvait au dessus de la blonde la toisant, désireuse, tiraillée entre sa timidité et ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, hésitante malgré tout. Shizuru la regarda alors avec ses yeux les plus doux et tendres lui faisant comprendre que tout irait bien qu'elle avait une entière confiance en la brune. Natsuki l'embrassa doucement puis commença à descendre dans son cou tout en otant lentement ses vêtements. Elle resta subjuguée face au corps de la présidente. Comme elle avait pu le constater (même si il était vêtu d'un t shirt bien trop grand) elle était absolument sublime, même une déesse n'aurait pas eu un corps si parfait se disait-elle.

Elle embrassa à nouveau Shizuru, mais son baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et vorace à mesure que ses mains caressaient le corps de la blonde. Ses formes, ses courbes, sa peau nue, d'une douceur sans pareil! Elle mit sa main sur son sein droit et sentit la réaction instantanée de la jeune fille qui soupirait tandis que son corps tremblait. Elle semblait tellement troublée par ce simple contact que cela mit Natsuki en confiance. Se collant plus contre Shizuru, Natsuki glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses faisant pression tout en l'embrassant dans le cou lui faisant un suçon. Le premier gémissement de Shizuru se fit entendre tandis qu'elle attrapa la rebelle par le cou avec ses bras. Elle

haletait, resserrait ses cuisses sur celle de Natsuki lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait envie de beaucoup plus.

Se relevant un peu la motarde regarda les yeux rouges lui donnant leur consentement. Elle laissa alors glisser sa main lentement sur le ventre, le nombril puis entre les cuisses de la présidente qui ferma les yeux. Elle sentit que c'était chaud, doux et très humide et se laissa guider par son instinct. Elle commença alors à la caresser doucement de peur de lui faire mal ou d'être trop brusque, mais accéléra rapidement le rythme en fonction de la respiration de son amante. Elle se cala dessus pour lui donner du plaisir ne sachant trop quoi faire puisque c'était sa 1ère fois. Elle sentit alors entre ses doigts le point le plus sensible et se concentra dessus alors que Shizuru, elle, se laissait de plus en

plus aller suite à cette découverte de la brune (ainsi que de la sienne). Shizuru avait toujours les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer et ressentir contrairement à Natsuki, qui la regardait avec attention afin de détecter le moindre changement montrant qu'elle aimait ou pas. Mais elle était visiblement sur la bonne voie alors qu'elle entendait son amour respirer de plus en plus vite, son corps se contracter de plus en plus alors que les premiers gémissements se faisaient réellement entendre. Elle était sur le point d'exploser et la brune l'avait comprit et ne cessait de tout faire pour satisfaire celle qui était à présent son amante.

Tout à coup Shizuru se cambra en expirant fortement et râlant doucement tandis que son corps tout entier frémissait toujours de cet ouragan de sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir pour la 1ere fois de sa vie. A présent elle était véritablement exténuée tout comme Natsuki


End file.
